


[Podfic] you got me begging, begging, i'm on my knees

by Shmaylor



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Loyalty, Multi, OT3, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Costis has a particularly enlightening evening.(or, that struggle when you're a guard who's in love with your rulers and it turns out you would kind of like it if they bossed you around a little)[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] you got me begging, begging, i'm on my knees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you got me begging, begging, i'm on my knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469749) by [plalligator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/pseuds/plalligator). 



> If you have concerns about the power dynamics in this story, plalligator wrote a great explanation in the notes of the [text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5469749) that should help you decide if this podfic is for you or not!

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/you%20got%20me%20begging.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [you got me begging, begging, i'm on my knees](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5469749)

**Author:** [plalligator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/pseuds/plalligator)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** [Ring of Fire - cover by Jenny Owen Youngs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLR9gyS_8O8)

**Length:** 39 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/you%20got%20me%20begging.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/you%20got%20me%20begging.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
